


You Won't Be Forgotten

by EdenPrince



Series: Tender Sisters [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Embroidery, Fluff, Gen, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: Precision and discipline are vital for science and killing, and Aneela had both in spades. What she didn't anticipate was that stabbing people throughout her lifetime made for good practice for needle work.
Relationships: Aneela & Dutch | Yalena Yardeen, Aneela/Delle Seyah Kendry
Series: Tender Sisters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638661
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	You Won't Be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I love embroidery and needlepoint, I only wish I had more time to do it. And Aneela would definitely gift her Yala with something handmade after receiving that mug.

The gold thread slipped through the silky fabric, finishing the first of many symbols in First Tongue. Aneela secured the end of the thread and snipped the tail off before holding the work up to the light.

It had been a work in progress for about a week, hand sewing the dress for her sister. She'd no need for measuring since they were the same in almost every way.

The symbols were only small details that followed the neckline, but the rest of the garment was covered in gold tendrils that twisted and swirled. Each gold detail was embroidered by hand.

Aneelan never thought that the precision and discipline she developed over the years would translate so well to needlepoint.

"Aneela, darling, are you coming? We'll be late for Jaq's recital," said Delle Seyah, walking into their bedroom and rifling through her jewellery box for a necklace to match her outfit.

"Yes, I'm done," Aneela nodded, eyes still focused on the needle as she quickly finished stitching another symbol.

She set the work down on the table and turned to her wife. She smiled when she found Kendry standing nearby, holding out her chosen necklace.

"Help me put it on?"

"With pleasure," Aneela smirked.

~

Another few days had passed and Aneela was putting the last few touches on the dress. She had sewn gemstones just beneath each First Tongue symbol, like droplets of liquid gold. It looked spectacular against the midnight black of the silk she used for the dress.

Aneela draped the dress on her mannequin and stepped back to admire her work. She smiled to herself and ran her fingers along the words she'd stitched lovingly into the fabric. Now that the most time consuming part was done, it was time to line it.

~

Between meetings with the Council, her duties as a wife and mother, and her continual experiments with the Green, Aneela rarely had time to finish the dress. 

She adjourned the Council meeting for the day when she was approached by Jaq.

"It's Aunty Dutch's birthday soon. She invited us to hang out," He said, walking alongside his mother.

"I know, but I didn't realise she was planning anything. Are you going to get her anything nice?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what. Should I get her a new knife?"

"I think she'd like that very much," Aneela said, cupping her son's cheek.

~

"You made it!" Dutch pulled Aneela into a hug once they boarded Lucy.

The ship was still wary of both Aneela and Delle Seyah for the things they did in the past, but allowed them on board anyway.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, little bird," said Aneela. "I have a present for you."

"What? Aneela, you didn't have to."

"No, but I wanted to. Here," Aneela reached for the present her wife held, passing the gold box to her sister. "You don't have to open it now."

"I'll open it once everyone is gone. For now I just want us all to have fun!"

~

The party drew to a close. The Jaqobis brothers were fast asleep, both hugging bottles of Hokk. Kendry had taken Jaq home a couple hours prior as he had lessons in the morning. The rest of Dutch's friends dispersed, leaving just the sisters together.

"Did you have a nice day, Yala?"

"It was fun. Thanks for coming," Dutch said quietly as she fiddled with the box in her lap.

"I'm glad. You deserve to have fun and to be happy. It's all I ever wanted for you," Aneela whispered, reaching out to hold Dutch's hand.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Neely."

"Fine, now open the present."

Dutch laughed and rolled her eyes. She untied the silver bow and lifted the lid. Furrowing her brows, Dutch inspected the embroidered garment and held it up.

"You are here…" Dutch whispered, her fingers following the letters along the neckline of the dress.

"And you won't be forgotten," Aneela finished the sentence. 

They sat in silence for a moment, waiting for Dutch to process the gift and the meaning behind it.

"You said that to me, back when I still had holes in my memory, when I was still trying to kill you. And you were right. You mean so much to me, Yala. You will never be forgotten. I made this for you so that you'll always remember how much I love you."

Dutch set the dress down, her hands trembling as she tried to hold back tears. Before Aneela could react, Dutch threw her arms around her and held her tight.

"You're an arsehole for making me cry," Dutch mumbled against Aneela's neck.

"Hush, little bird. Happy birthday."


End file.
